Fate Exists
by Little-Red-Pandaa
Summary: Do you ever wonder if fate exists? Or do things just happen because they do? Well Beca believes in fate. This is her story. Bechloe Pairing. *TRIGGER WARNING* will become an Emotional story.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been contemplating writing a fanfiction for a while and finally decided to do it so Here you go! Don't forget to check out my tumblr (Little-Red-Pandaa)**

* * *

Do you ever wonder if fate exists? Or do we just live on a planet where magic in none-existent? Well I believe magic is real. Its the only explanation for the things that happen in this world. Life itself is magic, the things we experience are gifts in which we receive and never forget. Everything has to have an explanation. But who knows? I surely don't. My name is Beca Mitchell And this is my story.

Ever since I was a little girl I wondered why? Why has always be the question at mind. Why you may ask? Exactly, why in itself is a question. Well enough with that none sense. I'm not sure why but fate has to exist take this for example. School is a time where everyone changes, they learn, they grow, and the develop friendships to never forget. That was always a problem for me. I always found it hard to make friends, well i had Jesse. I'd know him since forever, we are like family. But other then him I'm an outsider. I never fitted into the stereotypical groups of people, for example The popular girls. They spent there time gossiping, sharing secrets, crushing on boys. I guess i was never interested in any of that. I guess you could say im thankful Jesse stuck around, he was there for me when no one else was. You could call that fate. But then there was a time in life where i realised things just happen. Not because they have to, they just do.

* * *

"Becawwww!" Jesse shouted from down the stairs "Beca! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Jesse! Let me just get my backpack and we'll go!" Beca shouted back, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs. "Happy Birthday Loser" Beca smiled passing Jesse a card and a wrapped gift.

"Awww Becs! You didn't have to get me anything Dork." Jesse Replied with a big grin on his face.

"But its the Big 13! Your a Teen now, Plus my dad got it for you so technically i didn't" She laughed.

"Oh, Well then. Tell him i said thanks. Lets go bowling!" Jesse Cheered.

"Yeah! Lets go!"

The Duo finally arrived at the bowling range, quickly renting some shoes and running to the bowling alleys.

"Im going first!" Beca shouted, running faster then Jesse. Even though she was small the girl really could run.

"But is my birthday Beca!" Jesse wined trailing slowing behind.

"Fine" Beca sighed. "Only because your birthday boy" She remarked In a sarcastic and jokey voice.

"Yes!" Jesse cheered, viciously fist bumping the air.

"God your such a weirdo" The brunette laughed.

Picking out a ball Jesse lined himself up with the pins and threw it as hard as he could. The ball rolled its way towards the pins managing to knock over only 7. With a defeated sigh he turned around picking up another ball and knocking over the final 3.

"Ha! Sucker. I bet you $5 i'll get a strike" Beca betted confidently.

"Your on!" Jesse confirmed, reaching in his pocket for $5.

Beca made her way over to the balling balls carefully picking out a ball that was light enough for her petite body to carry. Proudly picking out her ball she lined herself up with the pins. Studying her placement carefully she declared it perfect and threw the ball towards the pins. The ball rolled painfully slowly but with enough will power to knock the pins over. A loud cluttering sound was made as all the pins were knocked over.

"Oh Yeh! You owe $10!" She whaled, jumping up and down.

"Hey you said $5!" Jesse whined.

"Well i think i deserve 10 for that amazing performance" She smiled, obviously proud of herself.

The two had finished their game. With Beca Victoriously wining they decided to make there way to the Arcade. First of all they made there way over the pacman which was Becas favourite. Well she has to admit it was a great way to earn tickets. Getting bored of that they made their way over to the claw machines in which Beca practically cleared it out. She could have swore it was her super power.

"Dang i won so much stuff" Beca bragged looking at Jesse who had his hands full of Prizes.

"Well the least you could do is hold them!" Jesse mumbled annoyed through the mass of Teddies and miscellaneous.

"Oh hush i am a lady and you get to look like you won them all." She Joked.

 _"Oh But Bree i cant find it anywhere!"_ A voice said from off in the distance.

 _"We'll find it don't worry!"_

"Huh" Jesse said confused.

"What?" Beca questioned. Suddenly stopping.

"Why did you stop?"

Spotting something on the floor Beca rushed over to the item and picked it up. Noticing it was a necklace of some sort Beca turned around to Jesse to show him her find.

 _"Bree it was my Grandmas! I cant lose it"_

Hearing this Beca turned around to find a face to the voice. Noticing two girls standing near the entrance she raced over to quickly see if the item belonged to them.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Is this yo-" Suddenly the girls turned around. A redhead stood before the Petite girl. Her eyes a dreamy blue and her hair a luscious red falling in beautiful curls framing her face perfectly. Becas whole body froze, it was like the girl had some kind of super power.

"Omg you found it! Thank you so much!" The redhead squealed taking the item from the brunettes hands. Her hands were soft and she smelled of sweet fruits and flowers.

"I cant thank you enough!" She added her face clad with a huge bright smile.

"H-Hey, No problem i'm glad i could help. Hate to see you without it" Beca laughed nervously running her hand through her hair. Her face turning the same colour of the redheads hair.

The girl quickly hugged Beca and headed off out the entrance giving her a wave then quickly returning back to her blonde friend. Beca was frozen in her spot. _Damn, How? Why is she so beautiful?_ Beca thought to herself.

"Beca? Beca? Beca!" Jesse shouted waving his hand furiously in front of the girls face.

"Huh? Hmm what?" She said still starstruck.

"Oh good, your alive. Can you give me a hand with these? Its hard work carrying _your_ prizes you know" He remarked Sarcastically.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry didn't realise I left you with them all." She sighed.

"Well you did paractically make me carry them! Here anyway take these, mum said she'll be in the parking lot by 8:00."

"By 8? But it's only 7:27" Beca said looking at her watch. "Wanna go get ice cream?" Beca asked smiling brightly like a little kid.

"Sure what ever"

* * *

 **Well there you go the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is appreciated very much. Don't forget to check me out on Tumblr, my Url is (Little-Red-Pandaa)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! here you go, chapter 2. Don't forget to check out my tumblr at (Little-red-panda) :)**

* * *

"Hey mom, Thanks for picking me and Beca up" Jesse smiled, closing the car door behind him.

"Oh no problem sweetheart! Did you have a nice time?" Jesses Mom greeted.

"We had a great time Mrs Swanson, thank you so much for letting me go" Beca thanked, putting on her seatbelt and continuing to delve into her ice cream.

"Oh Beca you know you can call me Julie. And I'm just glad you had a nice time. How's things at home going?" Julie questioned.

"Oh you know good." Beca replied shyly.

The two arrived in the stoney driveway of the Swanson house, with Beca only living a few doors away she decided that she would stay at Jesses, well it was a second home after all.

"So what's going on at home. If you Don't mind me asking." Jesse asked concerned. Beca walked over to her usual seat at Jesses desk and pulled out her laptop from her backpack and laid it out in front of her.

"Hmm, nothing" Beca deadpanned, opening up her laptop and pulling up her DJing software, distracting herself from the topic of conversation.

"Beca?"

"You know what Jesse." Beca started, turning around in her seat so she was facing Jesse. "Things aren't good. Mum and dad are fighting every single night and they're planning on a divorce and I- i don't know what I'm meant to do!" Beca cried, hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"Aww Beca Come here"

The small brunette made her way over to Jesse where they cuddled up on Jesse's bed, Beca burying her face into the boys chest.

"I just want them to be happy! Everything was going so well and now I'm losing them and I-I I don't wanna lose them!"

"Shhh" Jesse whispered. "Everything is gonna be okay, you will always have us. My mum and i are more then happy to take you in when ever you feel like you can't handle it. I understand it's gonna be hard for you to be there with them but everything's gonna be okay i promise."

"Thank you so much Jesse, I'm so lucky to call you m-my best friend" Beca said, struggling to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. After what seemed like hours Becas sobs finally calmed down as she fell into a deep sleep.

Everything had become so difficult for her to handle. As a teen you would imagine living in a happy family where you feel at home but Beca's family was a lot different. Her dad had been so carried away in his job that Beca rarely got a hello from him when she returned home from school. School nights were nothing but sleepless nights as her parents argued constantly. And as an only child she felt so alone. But that wasn't the only person suffering. Becas mum, Dawn, got the short end of the stick. Raising Beca wasn't the problem, She was perfectly capable of doing so, it was not having the support she needed as a mother that she felt was letting her down. Don't get me wrong, the relationship between the Mitchell's wasn't as strong as others. For a long time Dawn felt like she was unloved by her partner. And now it was to late to salvage the broken relationship they had left.

* * *

 _The door opened as a drunk couple came clambering through the door._

 _"Hey Mr and Mrs Mitchell, Beca has been a star for me today. In fact shes already tucked up all cosy in her room" Mrs Clarke Smiled._

 _"Thank you so much for watching her Mrs Clarke! So sorry for troubling you." Dawn apologised, making her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water._

 _"Aaaa, its no problem deary, Beca is such a lovely young girl it was a pleasure. Nevertheless I must be off, Mark will be waiting on me!" She replied in her croaky but sweet voice._

 _"Okay, thank you again!" Dawn shouted from the kitchen._

 _As the door closed Mr Mitchell took a seat in the living room. He was absolutely drunk and as moody as ever. He pulled out his wallet from his worn out blue jeans and inspected the loss of money._

 _"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn!" He shouted impatiently._

 _"What do you want Warren!"_

 _"Don't shout at me!" He growled angrily, getting up from his seat and making his way into the kitchen._

 _Little Beca hearing this She silently opened the door to her room and tip toed her way down the stairs peering over the tall stair guard to see what the commotion was about._

 _"Did you take $250 from my wallet to pay for your silly little musical project?!" He shouted, obviously getting angry about the situation._

 _"Yes, that is my money too Warren! and ill have you know it isn't a "silly" Project. It is my career and you need to respect that!" She argued back._

 _"Don't talk to me like that you silly bitch! I will have respect in my house"_

 _A loud slap was deliver to Dawns cheek. Beca watched this from afar completely horrified by the sight. Tears immediately started pouring from her eyes as she ran down the rest of the stairs and flung open the door. She ran and ran as fast as her petite body could run._

 _"Beca!" Her mums voice shouted quickly chasing after her. "Beca!"_

 _Dawn spotted Beca running across the road, her mother instinct to run after her. Bright lights was all Beca saw as a speeding truck hit her mom straight in front of her eyes._

* * *

Heavy breathing and crying was all Jesse could hear as he jumped up to see a shaking body curled up next to him.

"Beca" He whispered. "Beca!" He said louder, the amount of panic increasing in his body.

The girl jolted up, crying and sobbing. Her whole body Paralysed.

"Hey Beca" Jesse spoke calmingly embracing the girl with a hug. "Shhh it was just a night terror. Im here for you. Your safe now." He comforted, rocking the girl and rubbing her back slowly.

Beca had the feeling it was only just the beginning.

* * *

 **A Bit of a more serious chapter but I do warn you this story will be emotional. All opinions are appreciated. Don't forget to check out my Tumblr (Little-red-panda) It is a new tumblr so not much content on there but the more support I get the more effort I will make for you guys. :) Have a great day!**


End file.
